


Couldn't Handle The Pressure.

by StupidShadows



Series: Oh, Stanley... [2]
Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: Mute Stanley (The Stanley Parable), Panic Attacks, The Freedom Ending (The Stanley Parable), Video Game Characters, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidShadows/pseuds/StupidShadows
Summary: Stanley just wanted a moment of fucking peace.
Relationships: The Narrator & Stanley (The Stanley Parable)
Series: Oh, Stanley... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830925
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Couldn't Handle The Pressure.

**“He got up from his desk and stepped out of his office.”**

He was still silently staring at his computer screen.

Everything felt so...Wrong…

Was this supposed to be happening? He was supposed to be out in the world.

He was supposed to be happy.

  
  


He really didn’t want to leave right now, he needed a moment to breathe, for just a second.

Just for one second.

He reached for the handle of his door, shutting it quietly, he never was the type to slam doors anyways.

He leaned back against his desk, it was just a moment, when he was ready he would go out.

**“But Stanley simply couldn't handle the pressure.”**

The voice said gently, causing Stanley to glance up.

What?

He just wanted to rest was that such a bi-

**“What if he had to make a decision? What if a crucial outcome fell under his responsibility?”**

He looked back down at the door, his stomach twisting in knots, something wasn’t right.

**“He had never been trained for that! No, this couldn't go in any way except badly.”**

But, just last time- Just last time he was out right? Does the voice know that? It should- He would expect it to.

Was it really fake?

**“The thing to do now, Stanley thought, is to wait. Nothing will hurt me. Nothing will break me. In here I can be happy, forever. I will be happy.”**

He glanced back down at the door again, no, no he wanted out now. He really wanted to go back on track.

He reached for the handle again and jiggled it, but found it to be jammed.

He couldn’t leave. His chest tightened as he tugged on the door. No- NO. He wanted out, he didn’t want to be here-

**“Stanley waited. Hours passed-”**

NO NO- LET ME OUT I DON’T WANT-

**“Then days. Had years gone by?-”**

He wanted to puke, what was happening? He yanked on the door, putting his foot against the wall for leverage.

**“He no longer had the ability to tell.”**

He could cry. His throat burned before he fell backwards onto his desk, staring up at the ceiling again.

Why was he doing this?

Couldn’t he see? He wanted to go on with the story now-

**“But the one thing he knew, for sure, beyond any doubt,-”**

He wished he could speak, that he could find some way to ask him, to beg him to let him out.

But he wouldn’t lis-

**“Was that if he waited long enough, the answers would come.-”**

-ten. He deeply knew he wouldn’t listen.

He didn’t know why.

No one really listens, do they?

Nobody really cares wha-

**“Eventually, some day, they would arrive. Soon,-”**

-t he wants.

They never did, did they?

He was barely listeni-

**“Very soon now, this will end. He will be spoken to.-”**

-ng to the voice as it spoke.

He wanted to cry, to lash out. 

To scream.

He was having trouble breat-

**“He will be told to do. Now it's just a little bit closer.-”**

-hing. He wanted it to end.

...But it will come very soon.

**“Now it's even closer.-”**

The words brought him relief.

He wanted out of this room even if it mean-

**“Here it comes-”**

His vision darkened.

After a few moments his eyes slowly opened, he was thrusted into a standing position, putting him slightly off balance. 

But he noticed the door was open.

**“But as he came to his wits and regained his senses, he got up from-”**

Before the voice was able to finish, he rushed through the door, standing in the middle of the office, surrounded by cubicles.

**“All of his co-workers were gone. What could it mean? Stanley decided to go to the meeting room; perhaps he had simply missed a memo.”**

He could hear the voice hesitate for a moment before repeating what he said before.

It gave him deja vu.

But, instead of continuing forward, he stopped for a moment, god he really needed an actual moment to rest, even if the voice bugs him.

He doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! im sorry if this isn't written like the last one/its hard to read, it's mostly kind of like listening to two people talking at once, yknow? i'm probably gonna make the countdown ending next but for now you get narrator fucked up and evil moments.


End file.
